A data center is a facility that houses servers or other types of computing devices that store or process data on behalf of client devices. The computing devices in a data center may be organized into racks. In turn, the racks of computing devices may be housed in a room in a data center. Furthermore, a data center may include multiple rooms of such racks. Data center technicians are responsible for setting up and maintaining the computing devices in a data center. However, human errors made during the initial setup of computing devices or made during troubleshooting of computing device malfunctions may be difficult to track down due to the sheer number of interconnected computing devices in a data center. While most of such human errors are easily remedied once diagnosed, human errors may nevertheless detract from the overall health and operational efficiency of a data center.